Liquid personal care products are available in a wide variety of packages, including bottles, jars, tubes, and cans. Few liquid personal care products on the market have built-in applicators wherein the product flows through the applicator. Some products on the market, such as certain deodorants, employ a roller-ball applicator technique to deliver product. However, other personal care products such as cosmetics foundations and lotions are traditionally dispensed out of a container into the hand or onto a sponge, and then applied to the skin. This application method however can be unsanitary, wasteful, and messy, and may lead to undesirable post-application hand washing.
Conventional applicators are typically not suitable for desirably applying cosmetic foundations or lotions to the entire face. For example, at least some conventional applicators are ergonomically designed to apply product onto larger areas of the face such as the cheeks and forehead, but not onto smaller skin areas such as the area between the lips and nose. But ergonomic packages may not provide intuitive applicator positioning commonly associated with cylindrical containers and/or applicators. On the other hand, cylinder-shaped applicators may not provide a suitable means to apply product to the smaller areas of the face.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an intuitive package with skin-friendly dispensing that can apply a suitable amount of product directly onto the skin. It would also be desirable to configure such a package to better fit into a user's hand. It would further be desirable to provide an applicator that delivers a suitable amount of product to the skin with each movement of the applicator.